


To Own

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [38]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Clint and Bucky discuss the issue of ownership.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311281
Kudos: 46
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	To Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 7th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt: “I licked it, so it’s mine.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**To Own** by luvsanime02

########

Clint needs coffee. Lots of coffee. Right now, preferably.

He stumbles out of bed, manages not to trip over the clothes on the floor, and then walks carefully down the hallway and into his living room. He yawns and stretches, and almost doesn’t spot Bucky sitting on his couch.

“Morning,” he offers, because communication with your boyfriend is important, even when you’re only partially awake.

“Good morning,” Bucky responds. He’s sitting comfily on Clint’s couch, his feet drawn up under him, and Lucky’s head is resting against his knee. It’s the perfect domestic image.

Except for the lack of coffee. Bucky doesn’t usually drink caffeine in the mornings. Or later in the day. For him, caffeine is fuel to keep him going when he’s been up for several days already and still needs to finish an op.

His blood isn’t at least three-quarters coffee, like Clint’s. He needs coffee in the morning.And the afternoon. And later.

Clint shuffles into the kitchen and blinks when he notices a full pot of freshly-made coffee on his counter. Huh. He didn’t even notice the smell, because Clint always has coffee in his apartment. He usually just drinks the leftover stuff from the day before, though, or from whenever he last remembered to make some.

“Thanks,” Clint calls out into the living room, sure that this appearance of fresh coffee is Bucky’s doing. Either that, or Clint was sleepwalking earlier. As long as he gets some coffee out of it, Clint’s not really picky about which option actually occurred.

“Save some for me,” Bucky replies from the other room, and okay, what?

Clint grabs the coffee pot and walks back into the living room and looks his boyfriend over more carefully. Bucky does look like he’s been up for a couple of days, now that Clint’s paying proper attention. He remembers belatedly that Bucky’s been out-of-town on a mission for the past four days, and that’s why Bucky hasn’t been around.

“Still awake?” Clint asks. Sometimes, after a mission is over, Bucky has trouble with turning everything off and relaxing enough to fall asleep. The last thing he needs in that case is more caffeine. Sure enough, Bucky nods in agreement.

Right. Clint raises the coffee pot and licks the outside, burning his tongue in the process and not caring in the slightest. “I licked it, so it’s mine,” he declares, knowing that he sounds childish and not caring about that, either.

Bucky rolls his eyes. He stands up after petting Lucky one more time, walks over to Clint, and then leans over and casually licks a long stripe up Clint’s cheek.

Clint startles. “What-?” he starts to ask, before trailing off because he has no clue how to finish that question.

“I licked it, so it’s mine,” Bucky retorts smugly, smirking up at Clint. He then turns around and disappears towards Clint’s bedroom, leaving Clint standing in his living room and staring after his boyfriend with a doofy grin on his face.

Well, that’ll be one way to tire Bucky out for sure. Clint glances mournfully at the hot coffee, but yeah, the hot boyfriend comes first. After taking a few deep gulps of the steaming hot liquid and draining half of the pot in just a few seconds, Clint then sets the coffee pot down on the floor and follows Bucky back to his bedroom.

Looks like he should have stayed in bed a little longer, after all.


End file.
